The Fear
by Laughter Of A Phoenix
Summary: She's tired of it. She's tired of it all and she wants to escape. Hermione Granger, now in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seems to finally snap. She severs ties with her two best friends, and acts very unlike Hermione.


Chapter One:

Most Disappointing, Miss Granger…

"Most disappointing, Miss Granger," The disappointment was evident in Professor McGonagall's voice, so it was much unneeded to be told how disappointing it was. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and looked down at the foot of parchment that had been placed in front of it. It was the essay about portkeys. Yes, Hermione remembered this essay because she hadn't even finished it. No, instead she had gotten involved in a game of exploding snap. Now to prove that she had slacked off on yet another essay, there was a big emerald D on the top of the parchment with a question mark beside it. "Most of these essays received top marks, but there are a few of you who could do without the lower marks." Hermione stared at McGonagall with an uncaring gaze as the bell tolled to signal the end of the class period and the beginning of lunch. There were sounds of stools getting pushed out from underneath the table and students packing up their materials, but Hermione didn't move. McGonagall still held her gaze and when the last student had filed out she took a step toward the 17 year old girl and looked down at her over her glasses. "Hermione Granger, what has gotten into you? It's disheartening to see you slipping through the cracks… do you realize that you've received D's on all of your past essays?" Hermione didn't say anything, she sat there on her stool, her arms crossed on the table before her, her eyes boring into McGonagall's. There was a silence and then McGonagall sighed, as if she realized it was pointless, and turned on her heel toward her desk. "You may go, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her things and exited the classroom as McGonagall watched her retreating back. "Most disappointing indeed."

The corridors were nearly empty as Hermione walked through them toward the Great Hall. She was… numb? Was that the correct word? She was well past being angry with the professors telling her that it was disappointing, but she still felt a little anger at how they continued to get into her business. If Hermione wanted to slack off in classes, by Merlin she would do it! "'Mione! Wait!"

"I'd rather not, Ronald."

"Please, just wait up, I can't run that fast with these books in my arms!"

"Oh, what a pity." But nonetheless, Hermione stopped and turned to see Ronald Weasley jogging toward her with a tower of books in his arms. His red hair was the trademark of all the Weasley's and was cut short. Mrs. Weasley must've gotten to him, she was adamant on not having another Charlie incident with the pony tail. There had been a time when Hermione had wanted to run her fingers through Ron's hair, but now all she did was roll her eyes at him and wait for him to say something. Ron shifted his books in his arms and breathed in and out and continued to walk, motioning for Hermione to walk with him.

"What did you get on that Transfiguration essay?" He asked in a quizzical tone of voice. She knew it. Harry and Ron had both noticed her slipping grades, but they hadn't said anything to her about it and if they had tried Hermione would mumble something and rush off. It was frankly none of their business and Hermione had been wondering when they would actually say something to her about it.

"A D," she answered with a small shrug as her eyes remained in front of her so she avoided Ron's steely gaze. Ron shifted his books again with a short grunt and Hermione could feel the disappointment oozing from him. There were two types of disappointment. The first type is the lesser kind. Professor's and distant friends give off this disappointment and it was fairly easy to get over. The second type is the harder kind. Close friends and family give off the second type and the guilt set in before you could even think of getting over it. Ron was giving off the second type of disappointment and Hermione could tell without him saying anything about it.

Ron cleared his throat and shifted his books again, Hermione was quite sure he was shifting the books out of nerves than trying to avoid dropping one. "Well…er… that's… pretty goo-…"

"Oh, come off it, Ron, that's bloody terrible and you know it!" Both Ron and Hermione jumped as Harry Potter joined them in the corridor. Hermione didn't say anything, she just stood there and watched him. His emerald green eyes were sparkling, but not with disappointment, rather with disbelief. His jet black hair hung in his eyes as usual, but that just helped his appearance. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, her eyes casting downward. Harry was the only person who could make Hermione feel terrible about anything, and it was her lack of being there for him that made her squirm. "Honestly, Hermione, what has gotten into you? You've never received a D on an assignment in your life."

"There's a first time for everything," Ron muttered glumly, but Harry didn't seem to hear. He was still staring at Hermione who was still staring at the floor. Ron noticed that they weren't paying attention to anything he had to say, and shifted his books again with another grunt. The silence that followed was thick and no one was breaking it. That is, until Ron dropped one of the heavier books on the floor and they all three bent to retrieve it.

Hermione stared at the cover the book and then looked up at Ron; "Now you read Hogwarts, A History? We're in our seventh year at Hogwarts, and you're just now reading it's history?" Her voice was incredulous and for a brief moment there seemed to be a bit of the old Hermione in there. Harry smiled softly as Ron sputtered for an answer.

"Yeah… we-well… I've been busy."

"Busy, all right. He's been snogging Luna Lovegood, that's what he's been doing." Harry grinned at Hermione as Ron turned a deep scarlet and stood from the floor with Hogwarts, A History now back in his arms. Harry and Hermione followed suit, Harry still grinning but Hermione had a look of annoyance on her face.

"For seven years? I doubt it, Harry. Ron's just a lazy lump of uselessness."

"Hey!"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron (who was looking quite hurt) stared at her with disbelief. She watched them both and then rolled her eyes before starting the walk to the Great Hall again. She thought she was in the clear until she heard them running to catch up with her. Harry grabbed her elbow to stop her, but Hermione quickly drew her wand and pointed it at his throat. "Whoa, 'Mione. I just wanted to talk to you." By now Ron had caught up with them and there was a big clatter as all of his books fell from his arms, his jaw open in shock.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked in an unusually squeaking voice.

"Stay out of this, Ronald! Or I'll point this thing at both of you! Now, listen you two, and listen carefully!" Hermione took a step forward, the tip of her wand pressing on Harry's throat as he backed against the wall. "I am through with this friendship; I don't want to speak to either of you ever again in a friendly passing. We are nothing more than acquaintances and that is even reluctantly. Do not follow me, do not ask me for homework help, and do not try and get on my good side. Things have changed and I'm not about to go back to the way I was. Am I clear?" Harry nodded slowly after Hermione had finished, her anger blazing in her eyes which had turned to look at Ron who nodded as well. "Good. Have a nice day." And with that, she withdrew her wand and left the two dumbstruck boys standing in the corridor watching her leave.


End file.
